Strange world
by John-len
Summary: Naruto gets into the another world. He must find the truth. What would happen when theese characters meet ?  Naruto, Hinata, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee  and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. This story is based on Naruto and Avatar the last airbender. Naruto story begins in the battle with Pain. Please give me a lot of feedback, report errors, grammar mistakes and give me some ideas. Thank you. Also English is my second language, so they can be various errors, hoever I used spellcheck.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar the last airbender or Naruto and any of characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Battle with Pain<p>

Naruto was walking by the pond near the little Forrest in Konoha. One of the few places, which weren't wiped out in his battle with Pain. It was, 2 weeks ago and he still felt bad about Hinata. She was badly injured, when she tried to protect him. She faced superior opponent without fear in her eyes.

"I love you" was her last words, before her body was pierced with the iron rod. Naruto shiver, he didn't like to think about it.

"But thankfully she's okay now" naruto thought to himself. And he laughed when he remembered Hinata would be released from hospital tonight. He was with her almost every day since the day she regain consciousness. In morning he helped repair Konoha and then he spends all afternoon with Hinata in hospital.

When she woke up from coma , Naruto was there. Hinata was happy, but weak. But even though she cannot lift a head, they talked. Hinata didn't seem to remember her confession, or she was too embarassed to talk about it. It was hard to tell because she turns red almost every time he or she speaked. It gave a lot more sense now, before he thought she was little bit weird. But now he knew she loved him all this time.

"And I love you" Naruto whisper to himself. He truly was. After he lost her in battle, he felt bad. Really bad, and unbearable rage accumulated in him. Rage so strong that he cannot control 9 tailed beast anymore. It was bigger then ever before. Bigger than time when he fought Orochimaru.

And when he found that she was alive, he swore to himself that he would protect her. He don't let her go this time.

"Naaruutoo" He heard a friendly voice. It was Sakura. Her hair shinned in the sunlight as always.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? "

"I came to talk "She smiled.

" Sorry, but I must go. Hinata should be released from hospital and we were supposed to go get some ramen together

"Well, that was why I came to talk with you "She smiled again

" You want to go? "Naruto asked awkwardly"It was supposed to be only me and Hinata "Naruto blushed when he said her name.

"No, no nothing like that "

"I was just going to say "Sakura hugged Naruto "Take care of her "

"Yes, thank you Sakura, thanks for everything "He said to her, still blushing

"I must go now, I still have work to do in hospital "she said in causal tone "You know, plenty of injured people "Narutofelt sad in that instant. "They were hurt beause of me" he thought to himself and wondering if Sakura blame him for that, buthis train of thoughts was disrupted when she spoke again

"Don´t be so hard on yourself, you saved them, all of them. What I deal with is broken ankles and splinters "Sakura smiled. And suddenly she was gone.

"Well about time I go on date with Hinata "Naruto blushed again.

They sit on the bench in the park. Happy after Hinata's real meal after the days in hospital.

"Are you all-right" Naruto asked when he saw Hinata blushing.

"I am all-right" Hinata replied "Thanks for asking"

"You know, you can tell me anything"

"i-I know, its just"

"Its what Hinata"

"It's just, I-I wanted to ask you, for the long time now. If we can maybe" Hinata said awkwardly. Her head was spinning. Was she really going to said it? She thought about it lot in hospital. She never forgets how she said she loved him. Aww, What am I doing. What if he doesn't love me. He never mentioned it when he visited her in hospital. He asked me out to eat, but that don't prove anything. Maybe he was just hungry and I was just an excuse for him.

He asked her out to eat, but that don't prove anything. Maybe he was just hungry and I was just an excuse for him. But now it is too late to stop. She was too far in her sentence to stop now. She never thought twice when Naruto was in danger, but now she regret ed the time she opened her mouth.

"I love you" that's it I said it. But what if he didn´t love me back, I could just destroyed our friendship.

"I love you too Hinata" Naruto said back, blushing strongly.

There was a moment of silence. Hinata didn't look at him. She was too embarassed, but then she said almost crying.

"You truly love me?"

"Only if you love me, ehm-I mean I love you even if you didn´t but" He was stumbling with his words, he didn´t know what he was saying.

Naruto never finish his sentence. Hinata kissed him. After all these years she is finally with the person she love.

One week passed. They were together now, but they were too shy to show it. They weren't holding hands, or even speak much in public. But they were happy.

"Hinata I must tell you something" Naruto said with dark voice.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata reply. No longer with shy voice, but with happy, calm one.

"Do you know how I defeated Pain" Naruto asked

"Not really, everyone told me that you find his real body, face him and you talk him to surrender , but after he resurrected everyone he was too weak to live"

"Yes, but I didn't said you something" Naruto said darkly.

"After I found him, we talked. He wanted to end the endless wars between nations by destroying almost everybody, and after everybody would live in fear and destruction. He hoped they realise how peace is important. That everybody wouldn't wage war against other country es because they were richer, or because they want new territories. He was right, well in a sense. But I persuade him to trust him that I will end this cycle of hatred."

"What are you saying Naruto?" Hinata asked. She didn't understand why does Naruto tell her all this?

"I am telling you because Nagato gave something to me,"

"What did he give you?" Hinata still didn't understand.

"He gave me a scroll, and he told me that he would believe in me. But believe isn't enough. He told me I must get some experience. And I don't find them here in this world. He said I must look at things from the other perspective."

"What perspective, what do you mean Naruto" Hinata asked

"I don't know" He smiled "He just gave me this scroll and said to me that I must learn."

"Learn what, what is in the scroll?"

"I don't know" said Naruto

"I haven't opened it yet"

"Why not?" Hinata asked curiously

"At first, I didn't have the strength. I was too distracted by repairing Konoha and Visiting you in hospital." Naruto tell her sadly.

"But you arent now?" Hinata smiled "Let's open it together"

Naruto kissed her, he was too happy right now. He had girlfriend, he was hero of the Konoha, and it is to learn the what Pain meant.

The scroll looked beautiful. It was richly decorated with ornaments of all kinds. He could recognise only one of them, it was dragons. The scroll was sealed in the sheath. He removed the top and took out the scroll. It was sealed. The stamp was made from pure gold and divided into four parts.

"Wow, it's Incredible Naruto" Hinata said when she saw the gold seal.

"I don't know what that means" Naruto said when he didn't recognise the seal.

"It seems like it is divided into four parts. Yes, you can see water, fire, earth and wind"

"But what does that mean, it's not like it is going to stop anyone from opening it. I don't see any kind of jutsu seals"

"It is probably not intended stop us" Hinata guessed.

"Let's open it" Naruot said eagerly. He broke the seal and unroll the scroll. It was long paper, he unrolled it more and more, but he didn't see any kind of text, or pictures.

But as he unrolled the paper even more he saw the symbols. It was symbol of water, fire, wind, earth and then some kind ofjutsu seal.

"What is it" Naruto tried to ask, but then he saw the bright light and then...

"watch out" Naruto yelled and cover Hinata with his body

pooofffff smoke everywhere. It was deafening sound and big explosion, or so it seemed. He only heard it. But it didn't hurt, didn't do any harm to him. It took him while when he realised where he is. He sat on the pile off cabbages.

* * *

><p>So this is end of the first chapter, let me know if you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fire Nation Spies**

* * *

><p>"A-a-Argh" Hinata yelled in pain. "What happened" She said in heavy voice.<p>

"Are you all right Hinata?" Naruto asked with fear he might hurt her. He was lying on her.

When the scroll exploded he shielded her against the explosion. But it never came, and he landed hard on her. Because of her recent fight with Pein, she wasn't completely healthy. Her chest was still bandaged and it still hurts.

"Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked again.

"N-No, I don't think so, my chest didn't hurt, but my back "Hinata answered grasping for air.

The smoke began to fade away and the surrounding started to be more obvious. Naruto thought they were lying in debris, or rubber. But they were lying on cabbages.

"My Cabbages" unknown voice yelled. "Oh no my cabbages, again, no no no. This is the third time this week" The man began to cry.

Why did you destroy my cabbages" The man yelled at Naruto and Hinata with angry and desperate voice. He pointed to the ruined cart, the cabbages were lying on the ground.

Naruto helped Hinata on her feet and then he turned to the man.

"I am sorry old man, but there was an explosion and we must somehow land on your cart." He began to apologize to the merchant.

The old man wanted to say something, but he was Interupted by Hinata.

"Na-Naruto" Hinata said and grabbed Narutos sleeve. "Where are we?" She gestured toward's the unknown surroundings.

Then he noticed, they were no longer in Konoha, hell they weren't even in civilisation anymore. All he could see was mountains, lakes and large Forrest's. They were standing on the side of the road. They were couple of merchants around. They began to get closer to the old man's cart. Some of them were rather amused by the man's unfortunate fate. But most of them stared din disbelief on the two teens.

"What happened" couple of them yelled

"You just popped on the Lees cabbages. When the old man hear that he began to cry even louder.

"Are you Fire benders" one of merchants said to them, with angry tone."

"No, they are obviously earth benders" another merchant tried to calm him. „Did you see that dust cloud?"

"Wait, what is Bender, we are no benders." Naruto yelled at the merchants

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"Where are you? Did you girl lost your mind?" The cabbage merchant tell her, still sobbing.

"You are in earth kingdom, on the main road to the Ba sing se"

"What is Ba sing se?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time.

"What is Ba sing se?, are you Fire nations Spies?" one of the merchants accused them.

"Fire nation?, you mean fire country where is Konoha?" Asked Naruto nervously

"Konoha?, I never heard of such place" Said the cabbage merchant.

"What?, can you at least point us out to the fire country?"

"Fire nation spies, I knew it" Yelled one of the merchants

"Wait we are not spies" Naruto tried to explain. But the merchants already started to grab they're pitchforks and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards the Ba sing se. The merchants tried to pursue them, but they were no match for the young agile shinobi. After a while of running Naruto and Hinata stopped, and tried to come up with plan, how to get back to Konoha. But they didn't even know where they are. All they knew was that they are in earth kingdom, whatever that means. And the Ba sing se should be further along this road. „Probably a village, or the city" Naruto wondered. If they wanted to get home, the Ba sing se is probably their best chance. They walked several hours discussed a variety of theories about how do they get here?.

"Couldnt it be kuchiyose jutsu?" Asked Hinata. Naruto was kind of the expert in this area, he learned how to summongamabunta in his 12 years, then he saved Konoha by the improved sage reverse kuchiyose no jutsu.

"It is probably, but it didn't felt that way." Naruto began to explain „

„even the most advanced summoning techniques has their own limits"

"To summon a Human it takes full concentration of several sages attached to your flow of chakra, and we could teleportabout 75 kilometers, not much further."

Hinata was astonished by the Naruto's knowledge. As much as she loved him she really didn't expect this from him.

"What do you think?" Asked Naruto, but Hinata was away in her thoughts.

"E-eh-The Pein had incredible power, he managed to bring all dead people to life, and he stopped you in a nine tailed form." She manage to stammer

"Yeah of-course you're right Hinata. As clever as always" He smiled. She smiled back

"Didn't you feel anything?" Asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked back.

"My chakra, I feel kind of different" Naruto said "As if something isn't right"

"Yes, I think, I know what you mean" I've got this feeling about an hour now "And I have a headache"

"Me too, wait I try something" Naruto stopped his movements "kage bunshin no jutsu" He yelled.

It was a mantra. By saying it out loud his brain could immediately associate various muscle movements much needed to proper control of chakra. Chakra is of-course needed in every ninja techniques and even in close combat styles. If ninja didn't use chakra, not only he wouldn't be able to use any ninja technique, but his movements would be slower and weaker.

When Naruto did necessary hand seals nothing happened. Naruto flicked his head in disbelief "why does it not working?"

"I dont know?" said Hinata "try it again"

"Byakugan" Hinata yelled, her eyes brightened.

Naruto tried his jutsu again, but nothing happened.

"I see?, you're chakra flow is disturbed, it is like this environment is sucking our chakra out of our bodies."

"So we can't use our jutsu?" Naruto yelled in horror.

"N-No, I meant we can, but it would need much more chakra" Hinata said

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled, but this time he put ten times more of his chakra in this move. Suddenly a clone appeared beside Naruto. Naruto cheered loudly, but the clone disapiered after a minute.

"Hinata, what happened? " Naruto asked

"It seems that you're clone can last a limited time in this environment"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulder "You mean I can't create bunshin that can last more than a minute?"

Hinata all blushing said quietly "It was 30 seconds"

Naruto yelled in disbelief "damned"

"This was amount of chakra I normally put in rasengan"

Hinata tried to calm Naruto "But you have big reserves thanks to Kyubi, i-it shouldn't affect you as much" Hinata smiled.

"you're right" Naruto smiled back "Nothing to worry about" His grin was even bigger, and he put his hands behind his head, how he normally does. But deep down he was concerned.

They walked several more hours, along the road, when they heard a movement.

"Byakugan" Hinata mumbled and her eyes focused on the area further along the road.

„What is that?" Hinata didn't recognize the object.

"I-It is a big metal vehicle, and it is coming to us fast."

"Maybe it is traveller, we can ask how far Ba sing se is"

"Wait Naruto. Maybe it is probably better to hide, it certainly doesn't look friendly" Hinata said, but it was too late, the transport was about a 300 feet far and there was no way they would manage to hide undetected now. Instead they tried to look as normal as possible.

"Remember, don't mention the fire nation" Naruto whispered to Hinata

"Right"

The vehicle stopped about right in front of Naruto and Hinata. The doors opened shortly after.

"Who are you" said soldier. It was a really big man, dressed in red metal armor, and big full helmet.

"Kind of weird" Naruto thought.

"Hey there fellow eh-emm-Sandman" Naruto grinned tried to look as normal as possible.

"Sandman" yelled the soldier. "I am not some filthy earth rat, I am commander Koru and you will be calling me .."

"Commander Koru, why are we stopping here, we have an Avatar to catch"

"Princess Azula" Commander said "We encountered some suspicious people, they certainly look strange"

"Strange huh" Azula said in high arrogant tone and she jumped out of the transport.

"May, ty lee with me."

The girls were somehow good looking Naruto thought to himself. But he began to feel like he's betraying Hinata somehow, so he stopped this line of thoughts.

"Why are you bothering my transport, what is so suspicious about you? Hmm"Azula said in even more arrogant voice.

"They look weird" said Mai

„But the blond guy looks kind of cute "Ty lee said and blinked at Naruto. Hinata shot her a cold glance.

"awww, so sad you are blind" said Ty to Hinata and tried to hug her

Hinata wanted to push her off and punch her in the throat, but she though it would be probably better if they didn't recognize her as a threat.

"Look at they're clothes" said May "They aren't obviously refuges, and they are dirty, yuck"

Naruto checked his clothes and tried to understand what is wrong with it?

"w-We are trying to get home" Hinata said "M-Maybe you can help us?"

"Me why would I help you? You know, it doesn't even matter, The boy is dressed in yellow, it insults me"

„Take him in the custody" She ordered

"No!" Hinata yelled

"awww, he is your boyfriend? Isn't he" Big smile appeared on her face.

"Fine, have it your way, SOLDIERS, take the girl!" Soldiers emerged out of the vehicle and surrounded Hinata. But she didn't even flinched

"No, you won't take her" Naruto remembered how Hinata got hurt when she tried to defend him the last time. He won't going to let that happen again. He clutched his fists and took three near by soldiers in a blink of an eye. And, hurried to help Hinata.

"You have some fight in you, Mai, Ty!" Azula ordered

The girls sprinted towards Naruto. Mai threw five kunais to Naruto. It was a standard tactic, she assumed they are probably benders. First she forced him to defend himself with earth, or water, this would make a blind spot, then she would circle around and finish him up close. But she never expected what he did. He reached into his belt pouch and throw his own kunai back. Loud cling was heard as all of Mai's blades went down. This put Mai in disadvantage. She failed to create blind spot and now it was obvious where is she going to attack next, and Naruto knew it.

She prepared another five blades in her hand, and she was ready to throw them, but before she could do anything Naruto was already right in front of her, he grabbed her right sleeve and diverted Kunai's into the ground. He held out his right hand and prepared to attack.

He didn't want to kill her, he just wants her out of the combat. He put a little bit of chakra in his punch. Small amount, but still more than enough to knock her out. This would work if they were alone, but on the last second he could see Ty lee dangerously close at his flank. He let go Mai and shielded his body.

He blocks the kick, but it still tossed him back a few feet's. Mai observed Naruto. She watched how he attacked, how he defended. He was definitely no ordinary refuge, his attacks was fast even for trained soldier. Although Mai's main weapons were throwing knives, she never lost a fight in close combat. She had no longer her usual annoyed face, she was serious now.

Hinata watched how Naruto fight with the girls.

"This is bad" She thought to herself, when she saw another dozen soldiers approaching her from the transport

"I must do something" She said to herself

The soldiers no doubt thought she is blind thanks to the natural color of her eyes. For them she looked like a helpless girl. The soldiers left they're guard down when the two of them grab her hands in order to cuff her.

"They are so close to me" Hinata said to herself. "Perfect"

Faster than they could react she hit both of them, one with each hand. The pain was excruciating.

"Arrgghh" They cried as they fell on the ground.

Azula heard the noises behind her, but when she turned Hinata was already almost at her. She could not react properly in time. All she could do, was a quick jump sideways.

She was safe, there was no way Hinata could hit her properly now. On Azula's face appeared wide smile.

But Hinata smiled back. All she needed was a light touch.

Enormous pain surged through Azula's arm.

"What was that?" She thought, she barely touched me" questions began to piled up in Azula's head. "Soldiers" She yelled as Hinata was closing by again.

Big fireball appeared behind Hinata. Without Byakugan it would be too late to react. She jumped sideways as the fireball race behind her.

She landed on the ground near the fire bender. She quickly spun around and throw kunai on the soldier who shot the fireball. His armor produced loud ring and he fell on the ground.

"They are using fire techniques, but I didn't see any hand seals" She thought to herself.

Naruto was fighting with Ty lee now. Her superior acrobatic skills were making him impatient and irritated. But he didn't losthis temper, he couldn't afford to make a mistake. May was throwing blade one after another at him, he couldn't stay on one place too long. The girls were working perfectly as a team. They didn´t give him a moment to rest. Naruto couldn't take this pace forever. His head was still buzzing from the kuchiyose. He was tyred even when he was still in konoha, and on top of that this new environment messed up with his chakra. Even the basic ninja moves were difficult and clumsy.

It was more and more difficult fighting with them. They were studying his moves, and Naruto was more and more tired, but he still managed to check how is Hinata doing.

She was fighting Azula and several fire soldiers. He saw at least 10 of them on the ground and Azula was clutching her arm tightly. Naruto was impressed, Hinata seemed to be winning.

"Naruto, more transports arriving" Hinata yelled. He could hear the vehicles immediately.

If they wanted to get out of there alive, now is probably the time. He told to himself. He grabbed two of his smoke bombs and tossed them on the ground.

Pooffff

Grey and red cloud of smoke appeared and spread with enormous speed. Naruto used the confusion on the battlefield to his advantage. He escaped the girls and raced towards Hinata, using the smoke as a cover. He could hear soldiers sweeping the area. He didnt waste time. When Naruto exited the smoke, the first thing he could see was a couple of soldiers. Obviously surprised as he was. He moved fast, in a second he was next to them. He knocked them out quickly and grabbed Hinata's hand. They raced to the Forrest on the other side of the road. They circled around the big metal transport which was in the way. But Azula was behind it.

"Going somewhere?" She yelled, and stood in the combat position.

Hinata knew what was coming, she saw that before. The fire soldiers use this stance before they fired a fireball at her. She was ready to jump aside. But Azula didn't shot fireball, she created an enormous wall of blue fire and shot them against the ninja's. Hinata could feel the heat immediately. It was too late to avoid, Hinata froze on the spot.

„There is nothing we can do" She thought

Naruto noticed Hinata stopped. He raced towards her and gave her a strong push.

Hinata flew a couple of feet's, outside the danger zone. She landed on the grass, but when she looked up, she saw Narutoburning in fire.

poofff

She felt an arm on her shoulder. It was Naruto.

"Come on, get up"

She immediately realised, it was a bunshin. She had still a tears in her eyes, but she felt relieved. Naruto tossed another smoke bomb to shake down the pursuers and they disappeared in the woods.

"What was that" asked Ty lee, did you see them, he was burned, but he immediately appeared elsewhere. It mussed have been a bending of some sort.

"They were no benders" said Mai, "But they had a real skills"

"Yes, they did" said Azula, she was clenching her arm. Still in pain.

"Azula are you all-right" ask Ty lee "Did the blind girl hit you?"

"Please, she barely touched me" Azula said confidently, trying to sound as if nothing serious happened. She couldn't show she was in pain.

"Besides, she wasn't blind. I saw her eyes, they were different, as if she could see in me" She thought aloud.

"Maybe she could see your dark soul" Ty joked

Azula laughed, as she shut the door of the vehicle behind her


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night in the woods**

After the battle with Azula, Naruto and Hinata retreated into the woods. They were heavily outnumbered when the additional transports arrived.

They were running a long time. It took forever to shake down pursuing vehicles. Naruto thought the vehicles can't follow them into the woods. But he quickly realized otherwise, when the iron monsters started to cut one tree after another. But the ninjas were getting deeper and deeper and the trees were larger and larger.

"Finally" Naruto cheered when he saw big trees that could support them. With one jump they get into the tree branches and in a minute they travelled distance twice as long than when they walked.

The voices and noises behind them instantly went silent. They were safe now. They travelled another couple of minutes and they change direction three times just to be sure nobody could follow them. It went dark as they travelled.

They stopped next to the beautiful lake. Perfect place for rest.

"Are you all-right?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Hinata answered

"Didn't the fire girl get you, or .." Naruto stopped for a moment "Didn't I hurt you when I pushed you?"

"N-NO!" Hinata yelled, she recognized that Naruto thought it was his fault. "You saved me, without you I would be burned alive." She gave him a smile. This was one of the things he loved about her. Her smile was one of the most sincere than anyone else's he knew.

"I already looked, I didn't brake my stitches"

"glad to hear it" Naruto smiled

"But are you all-right?" She looked at him. She didn't see it a minute ago, but now the moon rose high in the sky, and the moonlight fell on them.

"Few scratches, nothing to worry abo.." Naruto said casually, but Hinata interrupted him.

"You are burned" Hinata said in horror, when she saw him in the light.

His clothes was torn in couple of places and slightly burned. But his neck and right arm was a lot worse, she saw a big red burn marks all over his arm. His neck was slightly better, but still.

"Your neck and arm. You need a cold water and a cold compress" She told him

Naruto faltered, when he heard Hinata's serious voice.

"Is that really that bad?" Naruto asked as he seated half naked next to the lake. Hinata sat behind him and helped him with the burn marks. She was blushing a little, but it was OK, because Naruto couldn't see.

"How did this happen" Hinata asked "I saw your bunshin burn, but not you?"

"It wasn't bunshin" Naruto answered in a cranky voice "It was kawarimi. When the crazy lady fire the blue flame on us I reacted in time, but my chakra .."

"It felt different, I didn't use the proper amount of chakra and the jutsu took a longer time. And I got burned a little" Naruto smiled and rubbed his back

"This isn't a little" Hinata said as she covered a half of his arm with bandages.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked back

"The people we encountered. They created fireballs with no hand seals" Naruto began to explain "Well, they moved a hands, but that don't count right?"

"Right" Hinata answered

"How is that even possible"

"It isn't" Hinata said

"But how ...?"

"They don't use ninjutsu. a-At least they don't use it as we do" Hinata explained

"Remember when I said that this environment sucking our chakra from our bodies?"

"hmm yeah" Naruto asked, not knowing where is Hinata going with this.

"w-Well, it seems that they are using chakra all around them to create fire"

"But how is this different from what we do?" Naruto asked "I saw ninja's create fire, as well as water.

"It isn't the same. We are trained to absorb chakra into us. We are using small amounts of chakra in us and we create through hand seals various techniques, for example fire." Naruto remembered on how Sasuke always did that.

"I thought only sannins could absorb chakra into them? The grandpa sage told me that it is dangerous for most people with low stamina." Naruto asked

"t-That's true, but you are absorbing a high amount of nature chakra in sennin mode, normal people absorb it in a small amounts. It usually takes a full night sleep to replenish all your chakra"

"I see" Naruto said "So how are the fire guys shooting flames?" He asked

"They are using the heat around them to create fire. The chakra never goes into they're bodies. They are manipulating the world around them, interestingly they are using only one part of chakra."

"Wha do you mean, one part?" Naruto asked

"w-Well, the chakra is made from four parts. Earth, water, fire and wind. Some people are more sensitive to certains types of chakra, for example I am more sensitive to water chakra. Hinata said. She was looking at the water with an interest.

"And I am sensitive to air" Naruto said and moved a hand into the breeze. "But how are we able to use all four elements in our techniques?" Naruto asked

"We are using our chakra as a whole, at max we are able to use more fire chakra than other types to create Katon, or more water chakra for suiton techniques. But even the most skilled ninja can't use only one part of chakra alone. It is not possible."

"But they are using only fire part of chakra right?" Naruto asked

"Yes that's the strange part" She answered

"Youre bandages are done" She said

Naruto checked them. Hinata isn't a medic ninja, but she did a good job.

"Thanks, it really don't hurt so much now" He smiled

"We should probably check what supplies we have?" Hinata proposed

"Good idea" Naruto said and began to ransack his belt pouch. Before they arrived into this strange country, they weren't on any mission. The Konoha was in ruin, so they mostly helped with the repairs. And there was no need tho be equipped with weapons. Naruto had only one kunai left, and he depleted all of his smoke bombs. Hinata had still two kunai's left, and some medical supplies, but no food.

"i-I am hungry" Hinata asked "Maybe we should go catch some fish?"

"No need" said Naruto "When I was still in Konoha, I bought a dinner for both of us" He showed small box with sushi.

Hinata was all red. She couldn't believe someone is thinking about her. Well she believed Naruto would, but all her life she was a disappointment. She did not meet hers fathers expectations. He often said that she is shame because she isn´t't strong as her cousin Neji, or even as her younger sister Hanabi. Most people in Konoha saw her as member of the arrogant, rich and powerful part of the Hyuga clan. But she wasn't arrogant, rich and she certainly wasn't strong. Everyone told her, that she is weak, her father, members of her family and many more. Everyone except Kurenai sensei, and her teammates. And off course Naruto.

Hinata was flooded with the sudden rush of emotions and tears began to run down her face.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked, when he noticed tears on Hinata's cheeks.

"Nothing, I am just happy" She smiled

They began to eat. It wasn't a lot of food, but it was enough to feed them.

"We should go to sleep now" Naruto said "I take the first watch"

"Are you sure? You were burned pretty badly after all." Hinata asked

"It's all right, I don't feel anything now, thanks to you. But you were seriously injured two weeks ago. You still need to rest" Said Naruto in a sad voice.

Hinata didn't like when Naruto thought that her injury was his fault. It was her idea to help him against Pein, not his.

"Besides, I am full of energy thanks to Kyubi" He said casually

Hinata smiled "Good nigh Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

Naruto woke up, when the sun was high. It must have been afternoon already.

"Damn" Naruto sigh, when he remembered he had the watch. He was supposed to wake up Hinata after couple of hours, but he did not have that power.

"And instead you fall asleep you idiot" He told to himself. He rubbed his eyes and look around. Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

Cold sweat flood his face. What if the fire soldiers came here and took her. And what if they ki.. Naruto didn't finish the thought when he heard a loud crack. He prepared his kunai.

Mysterious person appeared. Thankfully it was Hinata and she was holding a couple of fishes. Naruto smiled as he saw her.

"Good morning" Hinata said politely and smiled back. "I caught some fishes, it is already lunchtime so I thought we could use some food." Then she noticed the kunai in his hands. He must have just woke up. She didn't blame him, she had the same reaction when Naruto woke her in the morning with his snoring.

He put down the kunai and helped Hinata with fish. They lit the fire and started roast the fish.

"You won't believe what I found" Hinata said in happy voice.

After the lunch they went to a nearby pond. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the animals who lived there. That place was full of life, but that wasn't the jaw dropping part. He saw animals that he never saw before. There was a couple animals who looked like ducklings, but when looked carefully he saw a turtle shell on their back.

"Who is this little guy?" He petted the duck "I never saw this kind of animal before"

"I don't know Hinata answered "But at least we know for sure we are definitely not on the mainland"

They travelled several hours now.

"So what's the plan" Naruto asked

"Plan?"

"I mean, we are not on the main land. And nobody probably heard about Konoha." Naruto said "So what are we going to do?"

"I think our best chance is still get to the Ba sing se" Hinata answered

"But, what then?" Naruto whispered

Hinata didn't hearedNaruto and they continued through the Forrest. They were going towards the Ba sing se, but they weren't so stupid to go on the main road. Even from the depth of the Forrest, Hinata could see the road was full of vehicles and soldiers. They are probably looking for them.

They were going another couple of hours.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked. Although it was one of the elementary knowledge's and they learned it in the first year on the academy. Naruto didn't really learned it.

Hinata looked on the sun ad said "Around five o'clock"

"And sun is still high, we are probably in the middle of summer" Naruto said

Hinata wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by the loud sound of the breaking branches.

The ninja's prepared their weapons.

"Byakugan" Hinata whispered

It was a short moment of silence, when Hinata chuckle.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto whispered quietly

Hinata released her jutsu and a moment later small animal animal appeared from behind the tree. At first sight it looked like a cat, or a dog. But when they looked closer they saw a cow's head with little horns.

"So cute" Hinata squealed. It was really cute. Naruto thought to himself.

The animal didn't even notice them. The animal ran past them, jumped onto the tree and took an apple into his mouth. And hurried quickly hurried away.


End file.
